IMS was originally defined by the wireless standards body 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project). IMS networks are utilized for delivering, among other things, IP multimedia services.
WebRTC is an emerging initiative to support full communications (including voice and video) natively from a web browser without the need for any additional plugins or a native Application on the client.
Currently, IMS and WebRTC networks are frequently deployed as parallel independent networks. It would be advantageous to have a way to integrate the services and connection paths provided by these parallel independent networks so that users who have access to both the IMS and WebRTC networks can be offered alternative, e.g., low cost, connection paths through the networks.